


Shower Time

by Xymphonic



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: M/M, gay boyfriends fuck up and decide that they should try to shower together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xymphonic/pseuds/Xymphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus and Achilles don't really know how to compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> it had to be done

"You call this warm? How cold is your heart?" Patroclus exclaimed, moving away from the flow of water. To him, it was much too cold; the dark-skinned man absolutely could not stand this low of a temperature.

 

"Cold? Are you mad?" Achilles cried. "It's perfect as it is, but fine; to appease you, I can stand the water a little hotter."

 

The two had known each other for a very long time; they couldn't even remember when exactly they became lovers. And they usually didn't disagree on things so... passionately.

 

Patroclus grinned triumphantly and turned the knob to the far left. Achilles yelped and quickly hid behind his boyfriend, speaking quickly. "You'll melt my skin off like that! Hurry, change it back, change it back!"

 

His lover laughed and just shielded Achilles' body for him; he was really amused with the whole situation but he would have his way. "No way. You'll freeze my... you know... off." He was pretty shy and was never the vulgar type. He had been raised better than that.

 

Achilles scowled. "I hope they burn off." My, was someone temperamental. Patroclus chuckled and began washing his hair, the dark curls lathered up with soap and suds. This left a startled and complaining Achilles to dodge the scalding water at all costs. But even with the occasional spray and the steam filling the cramped shower, Achilles started to shiver; he was wet and exposed, just standing there.

 

He let out a whine. "Patroclus... Turn it down so I can step under. This is uncomfortable."

 

"You can wait your turn. I'm almost done."

 

"No fair. Hey, you think this is funny, don't you?"

 

"Maybe."

 

And they continued to squabble over the temperature of the water for about half an hour, Achilles repeatedly braving the heat to force the knob towards something cooler. Each time, Patroclus would swat his boyfriend's hand away and "fix" it. They were both pretty annoyed with each other by the time they stepped out, drying themselves off with small towels.

 

The two decided it would be best to shower separately after that.


End file.
